The present invention relates to display mounts and in particular to a trophy skull or plaque mount with three positioning controlled pressure adjustments.
Known wall mounts provide limited position adjustment of the trophy. A trophy skull and other displays have a unique appearance and require a very specific positioning to provide a desired effect on a viewer.